laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask
|released= |modes=Single Player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS |languages= }} "Puzzles have a new dimension! What miracles await Layton? The 'Masked Gentleman' is causing terrible incidents in the city of Montdol. A number of events evoke Layton's sad past... Who is the Masked Gentleman? And what is the 'Miracle Mask' he possesses? A new mystery awaits Professor Layton!" Professor Layton and the Miracle MaskHershel Layton's Twitter - May 22, 2012 (レイトン教授と奇跡の仮面, Reiton-kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen) is the fifth game that is in the ''Professor Layton'' series but the second game in chronological order. It is set a year after Professor Layton and the Last Specter (and a few months after Porfessor Layton and the Eternal Diva). It is the first Professor Layton game for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released in February 26, 2011 as a launch title for the 3DS in Japan. Professor Layton 6 and any other following games will also be released for 3DS only. It has 150 in-game puzzles in total, and 365 downloadable. The downloadable puzzles are going to be released every day for a full year. Chapters (Unofficial) Prologue: The Carnival Night #The Mask of Chaos #The Mysterious Wall of Yet Destry #Montdol's Power Struggle #Sharon's Tears #Elucidation of the Miracles #The Mystical Ruins of Akbadai #The Waiting for a Friend Inn #The Last Miracle Epilogue: The City of Miracles Mysteries Plot At home, Professor Layton received a letter. It was from an old school friend of his, Sharon Redoll. The letter was about an evil, mysterious man who has been terrorising her city, the self-proclaimed Masked Gentleman. The professor decided to go, together with Emmy Altava and his apprentice Luke Triton, to the city of Monte d'Or, where Sharon lived. When they arrived, they found a lot of fun attractions and decided to take a walk around. However, a man wearing a mask suddenly lurked out of the shadows of a tall building, and terrorized the people by making some float and turning others into stone. Emmy said that he is the Masked Gentleman, as the same man asked if the people enjoyed the miracle. The Masked Gentleman then magically gained eagle wings and flew off. Professor Layton, Emmy, and Luke rode horses to follow the Masked Gentleman. They didn't succeed getting to the man, since he threw smoke bombs and disappeared. He appears later in the game to perform more tricks, like making people vanish. Recurring Characters *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton *Emmy Altava *Inspector Clamp Grosky *Jean Descole *Aldus *Hanna New Characters *Alford Dalston *Broneph Reinel *Masked Gentleman *Henry Redoll *Randall Ascad *Laurent Layton *Lucille Layton *Mrs. Ascad *Nuden *Ronald Bluemile *Sharon Redoll *Shibarof Images File:Professor layton artwork.jpg|Some of the game's artwork Screen_shot_5.png|Promotional screen shot on the 3DS Screen_shot_5.1.png Screen_shot_5.2.png Screen_shot_5.3.png Screen_shot_5.4.png professor_layton_mask_of_miracle-1 (2).jpg|Miracle Mask Magazine image professor_layton_mask_of_miracle-2.jpg|Miracle Mask Magazine Image (Page 2) Boxart & Logo Miracle Mask Logo.png|Logo Miracle Mask Boxart.png|North American Boxart PLMoMBoxart.png|Japanese Boxart Trailer qjERQFC6wqw External links *Official Japanese website *English Website *Theme Song Trivia *The game's Japanese boxart has holographic sparkles on the front, thus simulating 3D in a certain way. References de:Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder es:El Profesor Layton y la Máscara de los Milagros